Lessons Of The Heart
by simplyanaddiction
Summary: Edward Cullen, a famous moviestar, meets Bella Swan, a smalltown girl with a hole in the heart. Both refuse to let people close to them but form a tentative friendship. She hides her sickness from him but what will happen when she is fighting for her life
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**_

_This is going to be a long AN so bear with me for a while..._

_This story has been planned for a couple of weeks and a lot of thought has been put into each character. My beta and friend, Ellen or Itsmelon, and I have been tossing the first few chapters around for ages. _

_I want to give a huge, super massive planet-sized thank you to Ellen. I wouldn't really call her my beta because she has done so much more than editing chapters. _

_The characters are very OOC and I've adjusted them according to what the story requires. This story is fully planned so I won't be making up stuff as I go – it'll be smoother. A lot of my personality has transferred into Bella and so she's more natural. _

_As I am not a guy, I couldn't get Edward perfect. Another, huge thanks to Daniel who explain to me what a guy would think like. _

_If you sincerely like it, review and tell me your thought. The five funniest reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter so watch out for those. Besides that, enjoy!_

**Lessons of the Heart**

**Chapter 1 **

Life is an extraordinary thing. It gives everything and takes in return.

Even though it hurts to let go of the ones you love, it is something that is inevitable. The saying goes, "There are many things you can avoid, but death and taxes are inevitable."

I, as a person, have never experienced loss. You could say I was lucky, in a weird twisted way that only I could come up with.

Death was something that I had accepted many years ago. I had given up.

It didn't hurt as much as holding on. You slowly pass into this phase where everything is simply there but doesn't matter.

I refrained from loving, living. That way, I was never hurt.

-

Forks High School – gossip, small people with big dreams, bitch fights, love triangles; you name it we have it. This is my school, surprising as it may seem. Everyone here seemed to think that they would be the next Nicole Kidman or Tom Cruise or, the latest, Edward Cullen.

The stereotypical numb-skulled pretty boy was the feature article of every magazine. Jessica, a friend and a faithful member of the I-love-Edward fan club, had thrust magazine after magazine under my nose. The repetitive, insignificant details about Edward Cullen were now painfully carved into my memory.

What did Jessica think I was going to do with Edward Cullen's birth date and past relationships? I don't even want to think about what she does.

Ugh! Ninety percent of him is make-up and he probably looks like an acne-faced nerd in real life. Jessica and her army of Edward worshippers had nearly buried me alive after I had pointed that out. Never, I repeat, insult Edward Cullen in front of them.

I am here and warning you because I was lucky enough that Jessica decided that she would spare me this time, because I was her 'friend'.

My loved, old Chevy truck choked to a stop in the limited parking lot of school.

Chaos. Why were people running around like mad stalkers, clutching the latest issue of _Girlfriend_? Not that they didn't normally but what was with the psycho rushing?

Ah, Jessica, my faithful gossip queen. Jessica's eyes were bloodshot, like she didn't sleep last night. What was she doing - emergency fan club meeting to discuss Edward's favourite colour? I really wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh my Edward!" Notice how Edward had replaced 'God' in her sentence? "It's about Edward! He's coming to Port Angeles tonight for the Twilight premiere!" Then she started to jump up and down. Creepy...

"Can you please, please, pretty please come with me to the premiere?" Grovelling – interesting technique.

"No." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked toward the main building with Jessica trailing behind me.

"Come on, Bella! Please!!!! My mum says I can't go alone and I will be grateful to you forever if you come with me."

"No!" I refuse to encourage this rite. I methodically pulled out my books and pencil case.

"Bella..." Jessica whined like a sick puppy, "You don't understand how important this is to me."

"I don't." I turned to face her. "Jessica, you know that I am not into this celebrity showbiz. I don't even care about Edward Cullen." She looked offended like I had called her fat. "He's just another guy! He won the genetic lottery and is being paid for something he can't even take credit for. His parents should be the ones that should be paid."

"But... Edward is talented! He is a musician _and_ an actor _and_ he's only seventeen."

"Jessica, his music sells because of his face! I bet you he can't even sing a note to save his life." Where is Mr. Banner when you need him?

"Bella, I won't ever make you read another magazine if you _consider_ going with me. I promise!" That offer was fairly good.

"I'll ask Renee and Charlie but if they say no, you can't force me. The deal is still on because I am considering." Please, Renee, Charlie, please say 'no'.

"I love you! Not as much as Edward, but I still love you!" Jessica squealed as the teacher walked into the class.

-

"Hey, mum!" I called as I ran – more like tripped – up the stairs to dump my school bag on the floor. I slogged through the pile of homework set and hurried down when I heard Charlie walk in. He was early today.

"Hi dad!" I walked into the living room where my parents were making googly-eyes at each other. Yes, they had never matured out of their teen years.

"Mum!" I snapped them out of their private bubble. "Jessica asked me if could go with her to the Twilight Premiere. It's on tonight and it's in Port Angeles. What do you say?" _Please say 'no, please say 'no'..._

"Yes! Sure. You really need to get out more. Act more your age!" Renee was all for me acting like a stupid teen. She 'worried' that I'd rather sit and read a book than go out with my boyfriend. I shot a pleading glance at my dad who wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Renee... I don't think that's the best idea. Bella is only sixteen and there might be alcohol and drugs. You never know what children these days get up to. Bella is responsible but the world out there isn't as nice." _GO DAD! GO, GO DAD!_

"Charlie! She is acting like a middle aged woman. She will be fine! There will only be love-struck teenage girls there. No danger!"

"Uh... Mum, the danger is me being under the stampede of love-struck teenage girls! Who knows what they will do to get Edward Cullen's glance?!"

"Bella, you are going. You might enjoy it and today's a Friday night. Go enjoy!" Renee said. Charlie attempted to interrupt but Renee had already placed her hand on his mouth and shot him a look that said, 'don't you dare say anything!'

Damn! I had no choice but to go. I stomped upstairs and called Jessica, telling her to pick me up in twenty minutes. I was about to change into my worst pair of holey jeans when Renee burst through the door.

"Bella, don't tell me you were going to wear _that_!" Renee shot a disgusted glance at my jeans. "Here, I bought these jeans today. They are your size and they would look fantastic on you."

"I don't want to look good!"

"Yes, you do. Every girl does – even you."

"Hmph! Fine. But I get to choose the top!" I slipped on the pair of navy blue jeans which, I have to admit, looked fantastic on me. They sat nicely on my hips and gave me shape –

Whoa! Hold it right there.

I slipped on my navy blue top with the print of Elmo on it. My mum, surprisingly, gave me a smile when I picked that. Oh, crap! Maybe it looked good. I dared a glance in the mirror and surprisingly, it did look good.

Jessica's horn sounded, indicating that it was time for the torture to begin. I grabbed a sweater, my phone, my iPod, and my wallet, and hurried outside.

Jessica thanked me a billion times on the freak ride there. She drove faster than I had ever seen her drive. I clutched my seat in terror and waited till it was over. I stumbled awkwardly out of the car and to where girls were lined up against the red barrier. Security guards were posted inconspicuously on the sides of the red carpet.

Jessica dutifully dragged me right up to the barrier so that she could get the best view of Edward. Edward was 'fashionably late' but no one seemed to mind... except me. He was definitely one of _them_. He was a stuck up, rich, spoilt, stingy brat.

I hooked my iPod earphones and turned up the music until I could hear it over the babbling. A few minutes later, my music was drowned out by the noise of girls on high. They were squealing and fighting each other for the best view. Ah, the Edward Cullen must have arrived. The place where were standing wasn't crowded. I could clearly see the black limousine door open and two figures step outside. One was male - I'm guessing Edward - and the other a female, who must be his co-star in Twilight, Kirsten Stewart.

Jessica, along with the other thousand girls were screaming. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my earphones, looking down to safely tuck my iPod into my jean pocket. The distinct sound of Jessica's screaming was cut off and I looked up anxiously to see if she was still there. You could never know – she might have jumped over the barrier and grabbed by security.

Jessica was there. And she was hyperventilating. Oookay....

I turned to see the cause of her behaviour and saw _him_. I blinked then stared. He _was_ good-looking! Holy -!

I pulled myself together and turned around, ready to walk away.

But I was stopped.... by Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

_I really have to thank the six people who reviewed. Out of the ninety-eight people who read that, you were the only ones to respond. So huge thanks! I'm also very sorry that I didn't send you a sneak peak but I was at camp and had no access to my mail. I thought that you would appreciate a chapter instead. You will get a sneak peak next time._

_This story is all human and the summary didn't say it all cause I couldn't fit it. Just read on and it should get more interesting. Huge thanks to Ellen for being my very tolerable beta and friend._

_This chapter is dedicated to my pen pal who just got married – she's sixteen – and believes in my dreams even when I can't seem to be able to believe that I could achieve it. _

**Last Time**

_I turned to see the cause of her behaviour and saw him. I blinked then stared. He was good-looking! Holy -!_

_I pulled myself together and turned around, ready to walk away. _

_But I was stopped.... by Edward Cullen._

**Lessons of the Heart**

**Chapter 2**

His cold fingers were like gentle metal vices around my wrist. I spun around, ready to make his pretty face, not so pretty.

But the unfathomable expression on his face stopped me. His green eyes were glistening with every camera flash that went off.

"Don't you want a picture?" his smooth voice questioned over the thousand squealing fan girls. Stuck up, much? Did I look like I wanted a picture? No. I probably looked like I was dumped in cow dung.

"Please!" Jessica squealed, apparently recovered from her momentary lapse. I pried my hand loose, unwilling to participate in this exchange, and turned around. Even as I walked away, there was this undeniable magnetic pull toward him. I could feel his eyes on me, even though he was signing autographs and posing in photos. Just as I was about to disappear from his line of view, I twisted my head around, while I continued to walk away, and flashed a smile in his direction.

Why I did it? No idea. Really. _Stupid, Bella! Why are you smiling at him? _

In that small intimate moment, I saw that his eyes were painted with frustration and confusion. Ha! I had just rejected _the_ Edward Cullen. I waited by Jessica's car, knowing that it would be a while before the crowds cleared. Jessica, being as faithful as she was, would hang around until the last scent of him disappeared.

An hour later, Jessica made it to the car.

"Can we go now?"

"Edward Cullen looked at me! I nearly died on the spot, Bella! He is so good-looking! He looks like a god! Eeeeee!" Jessica's rant was worsening the major migraine I had. Thank god he didn't touch her or she wouldn't have shut up, ever!

"That's great Jessica." Not really. "Can we go now?"

"Fine..." She sighed and got into the car, following my example. Halfway through the drive, I noticed that tears were staining Jessica's cheeks.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"I –I want to see him again! Bella, I really love him!" _Really?_ I doubt it. She said the same thing about Zac Efron two months ago.

"Huh? I can't make him magically appear in front of you, Jess. He's a celebrity and you saw how human he was today - same internal organs as us. And, guess what? He has two eyes, one nose, one mouth and two eye brows. The only difference is that his features are rearranged differently and that he has a –cough-!"

"Bella...." she sobbed.

"Stop the car for a sec." She was putting both our lives in danger by driving with a layer of tears in her eyes. "What do you say for a girls' night? We'll invite Ang over, too. We can sit there and eat loads of confectionary and ice cream while watching some movies." Oh, what I do for this girl. Girls' nights are not my thing.

"I don't want to get fat! How could Edward like fat girls? I'm on a diet. I need to lose two kilo's!" Loose kilos? Ok....

"You can eat healthy snack bars, and Ang and I will have the 'fat' stuff." Whew! Nice thinking Bella. Give yourself a pat on the back. I pulled out my phone and pressed number three on my speed dial and Angela, my female best friend, picked up on cue.

"Hey, Ang. There's an Edward Cullen crisis over here. Coming over?" Angela quickly gave her consent and said that she'd be over at my place in ten minutes. Jessica was still dry sobbing when we arrived home and I had to half carry her in, tripping twice on the way. I shot my mother a glance telling not to say anything.

I dragged Jess up the stairs and into my room where she collapsed onto my bed, sobbing. Over-dramatic much?

Luckily, Angela, my saviour, arrived before Jess could start a tantrum.

"Thank god you're here!" I whispered to Angela as she entered my room. Angela carefully crawled on to my bed where Jess lay face down. Five minutes of calming later, Angela managed to coax Jess into washing her face and changing. We all went down stairs and let Jess choose the movie.

Jessica being Jessica, put in an Edward Cullen movie which she said was his debut film. She filled all the details about him – he was fifteen when he acted in this movie, he has been playing the piano since he was three, his ex-girlfriend Tanya Denali is the female lead role....

While Jess ranted on, I was fighting the stupid memory of his skin on mine, earlier today. Ugh! Boys don't have an effect on me; boys never have an effect on me. Why was this pretty faced dumb-nut any different?

By the end of the movie, which I couldn't recount one second of, I had come to the conclusion that the reason that Edward had an effect on me was because I was taken by surprise, that's all.

Jessica and Angela crashed over at my place after seeking their parent's permission. Jessica's mother completely loved me because I was 'a good girl with higher aims in life than worshipping Edward Cullen'. I guess it made sense. I didn't want Edward Cullen to even glance my way; no way! I wanted to go to Harvard and study law. Then I would go on to become the most recognised female lawyer to fight for what I believed in.... Yup – that would happen... in my dreams.

That reminded me, it was assessment week next week. Oh, yeah! I skipped a year, so now I'm in year twelve with a bunch of sore losers.

Yes, most of them are retards. Don't even get me started on Mike Newton. Other guys were pretty nice if you got past their 'I'm too cool for you' shield. Jasper Whitlock – my guy best friend is one of the most decent guys you will ever meet and he goes to Forks High! Surprising, huh?

"He's awesome!" Jess squealed, obviously over her minor depression period. "Bella, you saw him. He was godly – even better in real than on screen. You said that he was ugly in real!"

"Hmm..."

"I'm tired," Angela said, saving us from another rant about Edward's chiselled body and godly features. We grabbed our sleeping bags and set them up in my cosy living room. Jessica fell asleep in an instant, while Angela lay wide awake next to me.

A couple hours after midnight, sleep still wouldn't come to me. I snuck into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk. Angela soon joined me and she poured herself a glass too. We sat silently on the counter, sipping our milk.

"Is it getting better?" Angela spoke.

"No. They might have to give up soon," I confessed.

"No!" Angela gasped. "This can't be happening. Bella..."

"It is. God has plans for all of us."

"I thought it was getting better?" Angela's voice was cracking and I knew she was crying.

"It took a down turn a month ago." Angela was hiccupping, obviously trying to hide her tears. I hugged her close, hoping to comfort her. "Shh..."

"How long?" I knew what she was asking.

"They are not sure. They have predicted two years or so. Not much longer."

"Bella... I – I thought that it was better. I had hope. There was a feeling that everything was going to be fine..."

"And yet it's not. Every time I let myself hope, some bad news is given. That's why I gave up a long, long time ago. It's something that has to happen and maybe it is for the best. Let's go to sleep. I will be tired tomorrow if I don't," I said, releasing her and hopping off the counter.

"Yeah, get sleep."

I lay down thinking of our conversation. Jasper and Angela were the only people at Forks High School that knew. I couldn't tell everyone. I'd be treated differently and that's the last thing I needed. I was going to miss them – mum, Charlie, Jasper, Angela – but I had accepted it. It was inevitable and fighting against the facts was only going to make me weaker.

**EPOV**

That girl – mahogany hair, chocolate eyes, pale skin – captivated me. She was driving me insane. Was she crazy? She didn't want a picture of me. Come to think of it, I don't think she even wanted to be there. Thousands of fan girls screaming my name and I see the only girl who doesn't seem vaguely interested in being there.

On top of the fan girls, I had some of the prettiest girls in the world after me. Too many.

"Edward!" my manager, Rosalie, called out to me. "You will be shooting near home so I have requested that you stay with your family. At least you'll be home this time!"

"Where are you staying?" I asked, already knowing where she would stay.

"Where do you think?" One of her eye brows shot up.

"With us? Am I paying you for smooching around with my bro?"

"Shut it Cullen." Have I mentioned that Rosalie is one of my best friends and is dating my brother, Emmett? Well, she is. I used to live at home. That is until my career took off, and now I live temporarily in hotels and trailers while filming in different parts of the world. When I was lucky, we'd film close to home and I would stay there. I didn't even have time to play my black, glossy grand piano. It was the first thing I bought when I got my first pay check from my first movie. The second was my baby – my Volvo.

"How long are we staying?"

"A few weeks."

"Great! We're flying today?" Is that where we were driving?

"Yep!" The rest of the ride to the airport was fairly quiet. The silence left me nothing to think about but the girl. He**r** friend, Jessica, was keen on knowing me, but she wasn't. She seemed bored.

Why was she so closed off? What could be wrong in her life – abusive boyfriend, neglective parents? What could be wrong?

Why was I stressing out? I don't know.

Am I making a fuss over nothing? Yes.

Do I have OCD? Yes, most likely.

Do I know what time it is? No.

Have I lost the plot? Yes.

Rosalie noticed my anxiousness and asked me as to what was wrong. Nothing was wrong with me... except that I was troubled over some girl that I had seen for a grand total of ten seconds. What did that smile mean?

_Stop it!_

I diverted my train of thoughts to the next Twilight movie, New Moon, that I was being pressured into signing. Yes, it meant a whole lot of money and fame, but it also meant unusual working hours, constant travel, and pressure.

"Rosalie, what is Summit saying about New Moon?"

"They are offering 19 000 000 USD for this one movie. It's the best offer we have gotten so far."

"I know. I think I'm going to sign it."

"It's better for your career if you did, but not necessarily for your social life. Esme misses you so much. She was nearly crying and you know how hard it is to make her cry."

"I know..."

"You'll do the right thing, Edward." Just as Rosalie said this, the limousine came to a stop. The chauffeur opened the door and we walked into the terminal. My security guards formed a tight circle around me, shielding me from the press hounds.

Ugh! The bad thing about my career, I was always being stalked. I couldn't even go to the grocery store without being hunted down.

We were escorted to our first class seats, along with other members of the Twilight film. Kirsten Stewart had already signed the contract and it was up to me, now.

**BPOV**

The morning was highly unwelcome due to my forty or so minutes of sleep. Angela fell asleep but she was restless. I just thought through the last few years of my life. I may have a hard shell, but inside I was just as gooey-mushy as the rest of them. Depressing – I know.

My whole life had been dangling on a line, more so than you would think. I let no one in and, to tell the truth, I was a sarcastic bitch. Like I said, it was just a cover.

Inside, I wanted to be like everyone else. I was envious of Jessica and her life. She had normal problems and a normal life. She could dream about Prince Charming, travelling the world with the love of her life, marrying, having kids. She would proceed naturally from phase one of her life to phase two.

I couldn't. I couldn't plan a day ahead and everyday was a blessing. I want to laugh along with others at lame jokes, admire Edward Cullen; I want more in life than to live the next day. That seemed like too much to ask. I can't complain.

Butthere is a reason for everything. AndI mean _everything_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Last Time**

_Inside, I wanted to be like everyone else. I was envious of Jessica and her life. She had normal problems and a normal life. She could dream about Prince Charming, travelling the world with the love of her life, marrying, having kids. She would proceed naturally from phase one of her life to phase two._

_I couldn't. I couldn't plan a day ahead because every day was a blessing. I want to laugh along with others at lame jokes, admire Edward Cullen; I want more in life than to live the next day. That seemed like too much to ask. I can't complain._

_There is a reason for everything. I mean everything._

**Lessons of the Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Things returned to normal – if you know what I mean by normal – a week after the Edward Cullen encounter. Angela had slowly drawn out of her quiet, depressed phase and Jessica was finally back to just swooning over Edward Cullen.

The one thing bothering me was me. One week later was Edward Cullen. Just when I thought that I had him all figured out – selfish actor - with no emotions or feeling in his airy head, I see this look in his eye that completely sets me off path. I want to figure him out.

Do I have obsessive compulsive disorder? Highly likely. His name ran through my head so many times that we were on first name basis in my head.

I have to admit, there was more to him than just looks. Even for that whole twenty seconds that I had seen him, I realised that behind that dazzling smile was a boy; a boy with normal problems, a family, friends, school and what not. Go ahead; disagree with me if you may.

Ok**ay**, back to reality. I was in a very, un-hygienic environment with twenty-nine other students who were not even vaguely interested in the lesson. Not very fun, huh? Thought so.

The bell rang like a saviour, indicating that we were free from this cruel place of torture. Too dramatic? Ok, I'll cool it. Jasper and Angela met me at the entrance of the school. The silence in Jasper's car was eerie. It didn't suit us.

"Say something!" I finally burst. Angela glanced at me and then a smile spread across her face.

"I was bursting!" she sighed. A giddy smile was plastered across her face.

"You want to tell us something, Angela?" I hinted. Something was up. Something good.

"Okay.... Ben asked me out!" Angela squealed. Squealing? Wow, Ben Cheney must really have an effect.

"About time! I've had enough of those inconspicuous-yet-not glances. Any later, I would have gotten on my knees and begged him to ask you out, at least for my own sanity."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding with you. You guys are awesome together!"

"Jasper?" Angela said. He was being awfully quiet today. What is the problem?

"You two are perfect." Angela's stop came soon and then it was just me and Jasper in the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me." His voice was just a whisper. My voice caught in my throat. I should have told him but I couldn't. He would be heartbroken.

"Angela?" I managed to hoax a hoarse whisper from my burning throat.

"No, Renee."

"Ah." Tears were swimming in my eyes. Being the coward I was, I changed the topic. "So, I saw Jessica kindly update you on Edward Cullen's day-to-day activities."

"Yeah... So, that's why you didn't sit next to me. Why you little..." Jasper made strangling motions with his hands. "Apparently, Mr. Fantastic is going to be in Forks for three months filming New Moon."

I coughed, spluttered, blinked and stared. "What?!"

"Yeah, he's going to be staying in Forks for a while but he has a one week vacation at the end of every month. According to Jessica, he'll be visiting his family in that time."

"Uh-huh. How does she even know this stuff?" I pondered.

"I don't even want to know."

"Good point." Jasper parked his car in my drive way and we snuck into my house. Just like always, my mum caught us.

"Hello, Jasper, Bella!" Renee greeted from the kitchen.

"Jasper who?" I replied.

"Bella... I know Jasper's here."

"How do you know, Renee?" Jasper called out.

"How could I not?" Renee had a point there. We had been doing this for years, but we never got past Renee. I think the car noise gave it away.

"We're going up!" I called. Jasper followed me up stairs where I flipped onto my bed.

"It's time," Jasper said, after an hour of arguing the importance of bubble gum in our society. You wouldn't believe how important it was.

"You do it."

"Don't I always?" Jasper said as he fished the needle from my 'hospital' bag.

"Shut it Whitlock! Just do it." I raised my shirt so that my scarred stomach was exposed. I glanced at my wall, finding a sudden interest in my 'AC/DC' poster. Jasper scooted away, indicating that the worst was over.

You would think that after three years of needles and surgery, I would be used to it all.

"Now, you explain why you didn't tell me about your latest test results." For any other ordinary teenager, this innocent sentence would mean exactly what it meant – why didn't you tell me your test results? To me, everything was on a whole new level.

I have a hole in the heart. Literally. There's no melodramatic 'oh - the love of my life left, taking my heart with him' story behind it. It's more along the lines of 'you have a hole in your artery wall and you will die in a few years' thing.

"I couldn't tell you. It's getting worse. Last time I went in, they said that there was an eighty five percent chance of survival. It's getting lower. Again."

"It's probably just a scare like last time!" Always the optimist.

"They want to do surgery as soon as possible. It will be in four months and I will be at some doctor's place until then. Dr. Hunter has recommended a doctor in London."

"London?! Isn't there any other good doctor in America? I mean London?"

"I know but apparently he's the best. He understands our... financial position... isn't so great and that I can't be flying in every week for monitoring."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to be staying with them. Apparently, I will be too weak to travel for a few weeks after surgery."

"Staying with them? As in their house?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing. I didn't check for details." It was quiet as the meaning of the conversation settled in.

"So you're leaving us?" Jasper choked out.

"No! I'll be coming back as soon as I recover."

"You better!" He laughed as tears silently streaked down his face. Jasper had been like the brother I never had. I lovingly called him, 'brother from another mother'. I would miss him. He was a true friend, and those were hard to find.

Angela and Jasper thrived on making me smile and laugh. And I say that I haven't experienced love. This _is_ love. Love pouring in from my family and friends. I got more than I deserved.

"Renee's so happy because I have been on that waiting list for four years now. I think that my treatment is being rushed because it's worsening."

"No, it's not like that. Bella, you will tell me next time."

"Yeah, so you can plan my funeral?" I joked. I laughed at my own joke. Jasper's expression made me stop. There were tears in his eyes, and I felt some spring into my own. Traitors!

"It's not a joke, Bella," Jasper said, his voice thick.

"I wish it was."

**EPOV**

I signed the deal. Esme was not in the least happy. Once the filming for this movie finished, next week, I was leaving to the ever rainy town of Forks. Alice just received the call – she's going to be playing a role as my sister in the movie. It has absolutely nothing to do with us being siblings.

Alice had undergone many auditions to get this part. Being a year younger than me, she didn't really have the opportunity to get many roles. They were usually snatched up by the more well-known names.

Alice had a good feeling about this one. One thing I've learnt in life is to never bet against Alice. I swear that girl has a sixth sense.

"Okay, Alice. I have to go. See you tonight!" I snapped my phone shut and stepped back into the set, a model of the classroom.

"And action!" the director called, cuing the acting to begin.

The classroom scenery immediately got to me. Could it only have three years ago that I was like most other children, sitting in classrooms, whinging about their homework?

I missed that; my friends who I barely even got to see. We used to kid around and act like teens, believe it or not. Things changed. No, let me rephrase that. _I've_ changed. Sometimes, I think that maybe life would have been better if I hadn't taken up the offer to act. On the other hand, I wouldn't know how much my family actually meant to me.

Yeah, I was like most teens – rebellious. Everything they said, I did the opposite of. Can you blame me? Now, I wanted to stay close to my family. I knew that they were the ones sticking around through the toughest of times. Cheesy but true.

That leads to why I signed the contract. I woke up a couple of days ago and, I don't know, I guess I had an epiphany. And yes, that is possible – even for an air-head actor. I realised that so many people were struggling to be an _extra_ while I had a _choice_ of whether I should go for the lead role. How could I be so selfish? I know this might seem twisted but bear with me.

What I realised was that I was taking everything for granted. I had so much that even 19 000 000USD seemed like something I could _think_ about. I am so selfish. How could I be?

What I am saying is, is that I want to try; to be renowned because I have talent, not because I have a 'pretty face'. I want to be that fifteen year old kid, who I was three years ago, that loved drama and did it with passion.

**BPOV**

The day had arrived. _The_ Edward Cullen was arriving and his band of faithful followers were overdoing the preparation, effectively driving me nuts.

Jess couldn't hold in the excitement. She was bouncing off walls, along with half the school, the entire female population, except, of course, me and Angela.

Was my class excited when we had to read an article about Mother Theresa? No. Were they excited when Edward Cullen's face stared out of the cover of a magazine? Yes.

Children these days!

"So, how was your date with Ben?" I asked as Angela and I walked over to our lunch spot in the cafeteria.

Angela's faced immediately went from assertive to dazed, just like every time I mentioned Ben's name. "I**t** couldn't have been better!"

"So, it's safe to conclude that he gives mind blowing kisses?"

"Bella!" Angela scolded, her cheeks tinged red.

"So, he did kiss you!"

"I'm not telling!" Angela sang.

"Uh-huh? Well, then. I'm going to have to assume the worst."

"Bella.... Fine. We kissed."

"OOHHHH!" I pretended to be awed. We laughed and sat down in our seats, ready for Jessica's rant. Unusually, Lauren was at our table too, deep in discussion with Jessica.

"Where will he be staying?" Lauren asked, urgently.

"He's going to stay in Port Angeles Hotel!"

"He is so going to fall for me," Lauren stated. Conceited bitch, much? I coughed. Lauren turned her cosmetic face toward me.

"What?!" she sneered in nasal voice. What a lovely voice to match her lovely face...not!

"Excuse me?" I dared her to challenge me. I hadn't forgotten year seven. She had given me hell.

"Edward Cullen will fall for me! Watch me Swan. I always knew you liked him. Do you hide his pictures under your pillow?" she screeched, for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Think what you want because your opinion doesn't matter to me!" With that, I left the cafeteria completely unperturbed. I have seen the worst of Lauren Mallory and this isn't it. She makes it a job to ruin everyone's life. I didn't like Edward but even he didn't deserve her.

Angela came out to join me. "That girl's really got it coming if she thinks she's at the centre of the world." The bell rang indicating that it was last period. I had trig. This day keeps getting better and better.

I said my goodbyes to Angela and set off toward my classroom. Lauren was in this class, even though she hadn't learnt one thing this year. She was already at her table, filing her nails. Ugh!

I walked toward my desk in the second last row. I saw a flash which vaguely resembled Lauren's feet which were placed in high heels. Before I could react, I was tripping. Oh, no!

The floor was rushing toward my face and _thud!_ I had met with it. The pain was excruciating. I curled into a ball, whimpering. I needed a doctor, now! Through my teary eyes, I could see that a circle of students had gathered around me, watching me like a zoo exhibition.

I attempted to say something, like, 'call a doctor!' but my voice was nowhere to be found. My body felt like it was on fire. Bruises were forming on the visible parts of my body.

_Please God, if you exist, let the teacher come in.... _

My prayers were answered and soon Mr. Banner was standing over me. I attempted to make myself unconscious – that way I wouldn't feel the pain. I heard Mr. Banner instruct Tyler to call the ambulance. Mr. Banner hovered over me, unable to do anything. He knew my unstable condition but didn't know what to do right now.

The ambulance arrived after a literally excruciating few minutes. _Stop the pain! Please! I can't handle it._

* * *

_This chapter is actually quite sad and it required a bit of work. So review and love. My beta and friend **Itsmelon**, helped so much with this. I have to thank her greatly. So thank you Melon!_

_**taylorswift **__who reviewed anonymously, my answer to your question is yes. _

_Thank you for your reviewing. I have received 13 positive reviews for the past two chapters and that has to be my record. _

_That was extremely formal and now returning back to me...._

_Yo, all! 'K, as you've probably noticed - it is staring you in the face! - this story is on the sad side. But it is funny, packed with sarcastic remarks and parts where Bella and Edward both put their feet in their mouth. Now that all the introduction stuff is done, I can proceed on to the story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Last Time**

_Before I could react, I was tripping. Oh, no!_

_The floor was rushing toward my face and thud! I had met with it. The pain was excruciating. I curled into a ball, whimpering. I needed a doctor, now! Through my teary eyes, I could see that a circle of students had gathered around me, watching me like a zoo exhibition._

_I attempted to say something, like, 'call a doctor!' but my voice was nowhere to be found. My body felt like it was on fire. Bruises were forming on the visible parts of my body. _

Please God, if you exist, let the teacher come in....

_My prayers were answered and soon Mr. Banner was standing over me. I attempted to make myself unconscious – that way I wouldn't feel the pain. I heard Mr. Banner instruct Tyler to call the ambulance. Mr. Banner hovered over me, unable to do anything. He knew my condition but didn't know what to do._

_The ambulance arrived after a literally excruciating few minutes. _Stop the pain! Please! I can't handle it.

**Lessons Of The Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Stop the beeping. It's giving me a headache....

Stop it, already!

Any day now...

Ugh!

"She might have to leave as soon as possible." Dr. Hunter?

"Yes, umm... I'll book the flight to London. Isn't she too tired to travel?" Renee...

"Her blood test reports should be here in a moment. If her white blood cell count is too high, we have to get her over there. I'm sorry to say this Mrs. Swan, but her condition isn't much better. This accident didn't occur at the best of times. If they had injected her with steroids immediately it would've made a huge difference..."

I broke through my induced sleep, and everyone's head turned to me.

"Mum?" I croaked. Renee was sitting at my bedside with Dr. Hunter at the foot of my bed. "Where's dad?"

"He's outside, sweetie. He couldn't handle seeing... seeing you l-like this."

"I'm sorry." I was putting my family through this agony. How could they watch their child slowly, but painfully, die. _If I could be like other children... like Angela._

"Don't be. You didn't do anything." Renee gave me a watery smile which I returned with what probably looked like a grimace. A young nurse with too much make-up came through the doors, holding what I presumed was my blood test results.

"Okay..." Dr. Hunter said, examining the results. "Your results haven't been too affected by your fall. Your bruising might prove to be more dangerous than we presume since your bones are extremely weak at this point. Pain medication is not advised so I've increased the dosage in your steroids. You know the drill, Bella."

Of course I knew the drill. Three years of practice does that.

"Am I going to London early?" I asked.

"You heard that?" he questioned, "Well... it is not necessary but you may leave early if you wish."

"No, I'll stay," I said quickly.

"Ok, then, Bella. This will, hopefully, be the last time I see you as a patient. Have a save trip, sweetie."

I hugged Dr. Hunter as tightly as I could without hurting myself. "Love you too Doc."

I had known Dr. Hunter for the past three years. He had helped me come so far after I had found out that I'd had a hole in my heart. He was like a dad to me, and every child misses their dad.

-

I groaned in agony as Jasper lowered me gently on to the couch.

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the floor near the couch.

"Like a truck ran over me, and then I was thrown into a freezing bond, and then dragged across nails," I said with a fake pleasant smile. "Is that good enough?"

"Ouch!" Jasper winced. "It isn't as bad as last time... What was it? Screw driver to your head, every part of your body on fire..."

"Ugh! Don't remind me." Jasper simply nodded. He had been there every time I had a simple accident and every time I received bad news. He was my brother – more so than a blood related brother could've ever been.

Jasper went through the same pain as me, except emotionally. His mother had died at childbirth and his father had always blamed him and his twin. Things began to spiral downward when his father came home late after getting drunk. Rosalie couldn't bear and so she got a scholarship to a private boarding school in London. Now she is working as some manager for someone. I forgot.

I have only ever seen her in photos, with grease on her arms and legs. When I first saw her, my reaction was _holy -!_ She could be freakin' Miss Universe! She refused to come home because was so affected by her father's behaviour. She and Jasper haven't contacted each other for over a year.

It still awed me how _gentlemanly_ Jasper had turned out. You'd expect him to be different with his background. Oh well! The hopeless pushovers are the ones with no reason to be.

**EPOV**

"And CUT!" the director instructed. The cast erupted into a large cheer. The movie was finished! Three months and my next movie would be in cinemas! Hannah, my latest 'girlfriend' as the magazines stated, came up to me, placing a quick kiss on my surprised lips. Hannah isn't my girlfriend... no way. She was – what do you call it? – a fling.

No, I'm not a playboy. Nor am I the world's purest guy. I had my fair share of heartbreaks and now, I was giving up on even being attracted to a girl. My relationship's started and ended with Tanya.

I'm not even going to think about it. She broke my faith in love and that's the way it has been for the past two years.

"Edward!!" Rosalie squealed. Squealing? What could've possibly happened that made _Rosalie_ squeal. Hannah, who was still clinging on to me, turned to give Rosalie a glare, thinking that I didn't notice.

"Edward! You – you... You got into Oxford!!!" Rosalie finally managed to puff out. Yes!! Oxford here I come. Why am I so excited? I didn't pay my way in, I got a scholarship. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone.

"Can I see the letter?" Rosalie immediately thrust the piece of paper under my nose. It read:

_Dear Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen,_

_Congratulations! I am pleased to inform you that your application to Oxford University, London, has been successful. The board is willing to offer you a full scholarship for pre-medicine, including fees, books, transport and accommodation. _

_An internship is also an option given to scholarship students...._

I stopped reading, a sudden worry in my head.

"What about the acting? Man! It's so f-'in the way!"

"Would you stop stressing? I'm doing my best at not releasing my pregnant-woman hormones-!"

"Pregnant?! Holy -!" Okay. So, my reaction wasn't the best but - what can you say? – I'm a guy!

I was going to Oxford and Rosalie was pregnant.

**BPOV – **_**One Week Later**_

The airport had to be my least favourite place in the world. Actually, the hospital is, but this is close second. Whatever it is, I still hate it. It's full of teary goodbyes and parting families and friends. Sometimes, you'd see the happy back-packers who seemed oblivious teary scene around them.

Another thing I hate is the way you have to go through hours of checking, signing in and boarding. Your flights were delayed and you would have to wait ages! People were scurrying around in an attempt to find their destination. This rush was giving me a headache.

Today had to be the worst of all days! More people were crowded around the boarding lounge where I was. They were anxiously waiting for the New Moon cast to arrive. If I had to see that gorgeous, stupid, conceited Edward Cullen, I swear I will choke myself to death.

Or maybe not....

There he stood in all his glory, with Levis, a Beatles t-shirt, and low-cut black Chucks. His green eyes were revealed when he promptly removed his sunglasses. Around him, was a horde of screaming fan girls, fighting to get a picture.

His bulky body-builder body guards tightened the circle around him, cutting him from my view. Renee glanced over to see what the commotion was about. She smiled at the scene before her, he face unreadable. Renee better not expect me to be one of the creepy stalkers!

When I turned back around, Edward's body guards were not around him. He was smiling and signing every autograph thrust at him. Wow! At least conceited can be crossed from the list.

Behind Edward, I saw the most beautiful girl ever. Blue eyes, blond hair, tall, long legs, perfect model body – she had it loaded.

Then it clicked....

That is Rosalie. Rosalie! What is she doing behind Edward? _Please, God, don't let her be one of those Edward-syndrome affected girls!_

Hold on. She doesn't look love-struck. Those girls, like Jessica, had this star-dazed, glazy look in their eyes.

_Hold it, hold it, hold it...._ Manager... London...Edward. Oh sh-! _She_ was Edward's manager. You've got to be kidding me! My current discomfort was overtaken by shock. My jaw was open, inviting in any fly, bug or spider. I blinked once, twice, thrice.... It didn't help.

Rosalie was still Edward's manager. This world is small. Too small.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie..." was my genius response.

"Rosalie? Rosalie, as in, Rosalie, my sister, Rosalie?" Jasper was confused. Who wouldn't be? I nodded, still transfixed on the scene before me.

"Wha-? Where?!" Jasper swung his head around, looking for his sister. His eyes automatically skipped over the large crown gathered around Edward and the New Moon crew. I grabbed his jaw and angled his head so that he was directly looking at Rosalie.

He, too, blinked thrice. His jaw dropped open as he stared, unable to believe his eyes. I clamped my hand over his mouth and his head turned to face mine, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too," I said solemnly. Jasper was still in shock.

"You want to go say, hi?" I asked, sarcasm thick in my voice, "Any day now!"

Jasper finally snapped out of his found-my-sister-again induced shock. His eyes snapped back to Rosalie. He rose out of his seat at 'Dash Incredible' speed and walked anxiously toward the large mass.

Jasper's body was soon engulfed in the sea of girls. When I found him again, he was arguing with the body guard, pointing at Rosalie. Rosalie, however, was too busy with doing her job. She finally turned around, a shocked yet happy expression crossing her face. She walked over to the guard and said something that made him back away. She then turned to Edward, saying something while he nodded with a confused expression on his face.

Rosalie and Jasper fought their way out of the throng, making them visible to me. They walked to where I was sitting. Rosalie had tears tracks running down her cheeks and Jasper was visibly glowing.

"Whoa, Jasper! You're blinding me!" I joked, strenuously pulling my hand to cover my eyes.

"Bella!" he scolded. "This is Rosalie, my sister, and this is Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents. And this is Bella, my best friend."

"Ahem!"

"Oh - and sister," Jasper corrected. Rosalie extended a perfectly manicure hand toward me but I didn't shake it.

It would hurt if anyone touch me and I wasn't about to tell her that so I simply put my hands together and said, "Namaste!"

"She's a charmer!" Rosalie noted to Jasper.

"That's Bella for you!"

"Yo, Jazzameister! Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," I interrupted.

"Jazzameister!" Rosalie snickered. I like this girl.

"Man! I need some male support here," Jazz mumbled to himself.

"_First class passengers for the P510R62 to London, please make your way to boarding."_ Time to go...

"I've got to go," I announced even through everyone knew.

"Are going on a holiday?" Rosalie asked, knowing nothing of my situation. "I'll tell Alice. She will take you around...." Rosalie trailed off seeing everyone's pained expressions.

"She's not going on a holiday is she?" she guessed.

"Bingo! We have a winner," I said.

"Why are you going to London?" Rosalie asked. Jasper looked at me, as if asking if he should tell.

"Jasper will tell you after I leave. And you will tell _no one._ That includes pretty-boy over there." I nodded over to where Edward was standing, talking to Kirsten Stewart.

"Edward? I won't tell him."

"'Kay, thanks! Well, as much as I'd like to wait here, it's time to go." I managed to lift myself carefully out of my seat. Renee stood behind me, in case I fell. Jasper, Rosalie, Charlie and Renee walked me over to where a flight hostess was boarding other first class passengers.

I turned around, memorising the face of each of my family. Angela couldn't make it today because she was the maid of honour for her cousin's wedding. She was about to pass but I made her go. Otherwise, guilt would've eaten me until I personally met her cousin and apologised for being such a pain.

Renee's eyes were already wet with tears, threatening to break into wracking sobs. Charlie was more composed, knowing that his sadness would add to my misery. Jasper, silent as always, was biting his lip from the emotional load – his and others. Rosalie was puzzled yet she looked sincerely upset.

I hugged each of them individually, not letting myself get hurt in the process. Rosalie was careful, even though she didn't know what was happening.

"Bye," I whispered as I turned and walked away from my family. I gave one last wave before I boarded the plane.

Good bye America.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to __**Itsmelon**__ for editing this chapter. _

_I'm tired and not really up to writing a good author's note so pardon me if I sound like a complete bore._

_Until the next chapter, ciao!!_

_- Rachel _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the characters.**

**Last Time**

_I hugged each of them individually, not letting myself get hurt in the process. Rosalie was careful, even though she didn't know what was happening. _

"_Bye," I whispered as I turned and walked away from my family. I gave one last wave before I boarded the plane. _

_Good bye America._

**Chapter 5**

Now, that's when the whole melodramatic scene began. And I was the centre of it.

Let's rewind and play....

Well, I, being the typical sick kid, had some sort of a teensy-weensy stroke. No, it wasn't fatal and I didn't die. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here annoying the hell out of the airport doctors. It was just a faintly spell, I was sure.

They were currently fussing over me while I failed each of their attempts at asking me how I felt. I felt crap, and I had said that over six times in the last hours. And, frankly, I was sick of it.

"I'm fine," I croaked. "I need to call my parents!"

"Yes, yes! Contact details?" the doctor asked. I gave my mother's number but apparently it went to her voice mail.

"I'll be fine. I catch a cab home." I hobbled out of the little first aid room and back to the waiting lounge. Great! Way to go Bella, you just missed your flight. My phone was dead and I had no money. My only option was borrowing a phone or hitching a ride.

I walked out of the airport and attempted to flag down **a** taxi. One eventually stopped and I opened the door but someone was already inside. Bum!

"Hi! Um... Is there any way I could hitch a ride. You see something happened and I can't contact my parents and, yeah...."

"Sure," the person said. When I got into the cab, the man sitting there was around my age. He had extremely pale skin and eyes that were hidden behind glasses. A large beanie covered the tufts of hair that attempted to spring out.

This person was rich but was pretending not to be. It wasn't really working since the five-hundred dollar watch gave it away. Seriously!

"Thanks!" I said as the cab sped toward Forks. I glanced down, catching a glimpse of the person's shoes. It was black cut off Chucks....

_It couldn't be that much of a coincidence… _

I think he noticed my staring because he looked out the window.

_Yup, thought so! Gotcha, big-guy. _

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Home! You?" _Say something__**,**__ chicken._

"Oh... um, I'm just here on... business. So, I'm staying at the hotel. What's your name?" he asked, changing the topic.

"My name is..." _Go for an interesting name! Aphrodite Nymphandora Danes!_ "My name is Aphrodite Nymphandora Danes. My mother is vey... creative," I added when Edward looked at me pityingly. "Your name is?"

"Ah...." I could see the wheels turning in his head as to think up a name. "My name is Shevon Evans!"

"So what are you doing here in Forks? Aren't you meant to be in school?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm on a.... school tour!"

"But, you said you were here on business?" _Try fish your way out of this one!_

"No... ah..." he stumbled. I shook with laughter at his plight. He deserved after stop was nearly here, saving him from his current situation. I told the driver my address and he stopped directly in front of it.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me!" I said as I opened the cab door, getting out. I walked down my driveway near my door. I turned and made the motion for Edward to wind down his window. He obliged, peering out in confusion.

"Nice to meet you again, Edward. But next time, remove the watch and Chucks!" The last thing I saw as I turned and made my way into the house was his shocked expression.

What can I say? I have that reaction on people.

**EPOV**

So we were both lying. She couldn't lie to save her life – her eyes gave away everything - but I could. Years of acting did that. She knew who I was? Even under the disguise? Smart girl.

Weird thing was that even though she knew who I was, she didn't go all 'psycho fan girl' on me.

_She was truly something... that girl from the premiere._

**BPOV**

Jessica would have a field day if I told her about my Edward-Cullen encounter. It was torturous.

Okay, I'm lying. I did have a kick out of it.

However, there was always that 'what does that look mean?' problem. In magazines, he looks like every other pampered, spoilt brat that gets paid unhealthy amounts of money for doing nothing but staring at a camera.

Seriously...

But there is this unfathomable look in eye that said that his Mr. Perfect personality was just a cover. He was just pretending to be someone he wasn't, to save himself from something. How stupid of him.

It _is_ a tad bit hypocritical coming from me, but he didn't have a freakin' hole in the heart. He was loathed by every guy for raising the standards, and gloated over by every girl who wanted a boyfriend like him.

He was perfect... in the modern sense of having devilish good looks and a truck load of cash.

"Bella, your flight has been postponed for a week. Dr. Cullen said that he will be visiting in that time and you can go back to London with him," my mother informed me after getting off the phone with the highly reputable doctor.

For some reason, his name sounded familiar. It sounded like one of those things that I had been told a million times over....

Renee interrupted that train of thought before it could set off down the track. "Bella, that 'fainting spell' could have been something serious," she said while I rolled my eyes at her. "You shouldn't have come home all by yourself. It's dangerous!"

"I had company," I said smiling.

"Who?" My mother caught on immediately. "Is he cute? I need details, Bella!" Renee had never grown out of her teenage phase. I was the adult in this house and that's how I liked it. My life was unconventional...itwas perfect.

**EPOV**

"Later!" I said for the last time. Alice never knew when to give up. She was dead set on dragging me out to 'tour the city'. I**t** wasn't even a city. I'm pretty sure my high school back home could fit in half of Forks.

"Edward! I swear I will tell Rosalie. She told me to take you out. Don't get both of us against you. I'm warning you..." Rosalie and Alice had this newly formed group called 'let's bug Edward'. Bad thing was it actually served its purpose.

"Heck woman! You never give up do you?" I gave in with dignity. It wouldn't look so good if Alice and Rosalie ended up dragging me out by the ear.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked suddenly**,** as Alice drove down the large driveway of the house provided for us. I hadn't seen Rosalie since she had excused herself at the airport.

"With her brother," Alice answered simply while I stared in confusion.

"Her _brother_? As in the one she hasn't seen in years? Where did she meet him?"

"Yes. Yes. And at the airport. We're going to meet them now. I _was_ trying to tell you this but you were strangely preoccupied. I mean, you were thinking!" Alice joked.

"What – so we're going to meet him? We don't even know the guy! Where does he live?"

"Shut up, Edward!" I just turned to look out the window instead of taking out my feelings by cussing. The green was making me feel like crap. There was no sun! Now I realise why this God forsaken place had been chosen as the setting. Nowhere in this planet could you find a place as depressing.

_New Moon_ was going to be a hit, and I knew it. Why Twilight was so successful, I had no idea. It was the biggest cliché of clichés! I mean it had the sappy romance between a vampire and a human. What else was there? Oh, yeah - something about a bunch of sadistic vampires wanting to kill the chick.

My previous girlfriends – if you could call them that – were _obsessed_! They were nagging me about that stupid character who unfortunately shared my there a bigger sappy, overly-sensitive guy out there? You guessed it, no! Who spills his guts to a chick he's kissed twice?

And what guy in their right mind would not a have a girlfriend in ninety years? The guy was nuts, and every word about his stinking charm could make me barf. Sad thing was that I was playing the guy. I got the role of a sap. That's just my luck!

Finally, Alice's Porsche came to a stop in front of a small house. It was vaguely familiar. I had seen it _somewhere_ before.

"Does he live here?" I asked.

"No. This is his best friend's house. Jasper's father isn't very.... accommodating." Alice skipped to the doorstep and rang the bell. A few seconds later, a tall blond boy opened it. He looked like Rosalie.... a lot like Rosalie.

"I've been waiting for you," Alice said, in her creepy voice. She just saw the guy. Who says that? I brushed past their googly-eyes session, but I swear I heard him say something like, 'Sorry to keep you waiting.'

Trust Alice to find her soul mate in a few seconds. Sometimes I wondered if we were adopted but unfortunately our birth certificates say not.

I heard Rosalie shouting something at a door. A few seconds a reply came from inside saying to stop bugging her. _That voice... I've heard it somewhere._

I walked toward Rosalie. She was annoyed and frustrated. Not a great mix for her.

"Hey, Rose. What's wrong?" I asked. She turned to face me.

"My stupid, beautiful yet completely in denial friend refuses to wear something nice when we go out tonight!"

"Who exactly is this stupid, beautiful yet completely in denial friend of yours?"

"Me," said the same familiar voice. I turned then froze in shock. _The _girl.

Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a detached composure – yup, definitely her.

Her face transformed from annoyed to shock to a glare all in two seconds. Wow, she was faster than me. My face went from shock to resentment to anger to smugness in eight seconds.

Who was this girl? And why did she continually appear in my life. I had encountered her three times already. Even the stalker like fan girls did not see me this much. Unless she was a fan girl too...

"You could've just asked for a picture if you were so desperate," I said, smug that even the girl who had _pretended_ to be unaffected by me was actually worse than the rest.

"Excuse me?!" she spat, her chocolate eyes dancing with a crazed anger. "In what godforsaken _universe_ did you think that I would even _consider_ the _thought_ of being the stupid, idiotic fan girl of a complete and utter _jerk_, like you, that does nothing but stare into a camera all day long?"

"Playing hard to get?" I asked, still smug. I briefly took the time to notice that Rosalie had carefully backed out of the hallway, avoiding this argument.

"More like trying hard not to vomit," she replied, her anger cooling down into a hard glare. My smugness was immediately wiped. No one, I mean _no one_,ever talked like that to me before. My anger was bubbling up now.

"I thought you did that on a daily basis after looking in the mirror." _Lie_. She really _was_ beautiful but I wasn't about to admit that.

"I'd be offended if it was coming from a person who was required to use more than one brain cell per day," she replied.

"Whatever gets the hot chicks..."

"And the fake double life, too." With that she spun on her heel and walked away. I stood there, stunned. Who did she think she was? She was just a petty small town girl that just had the bare necessities for life. Her words meant nothing to me.

So why was still I standing in the hallway, thinking about her words?

* * *

_Well, that's that. I am actually very and am doing this under the pressure of my friend and beta **Itsmelon**. Thank you so much for editing this and I hope you cry while reading this. Adn she says. "So do I." Yeah, she's on the phone with me right now._

_My story 'Love Doesn't Come In Packages' has reached its 300 mark and I am celebrating._

_That's all for now. Wish me luck on my tests this week! Well, until later!_

- Rachel


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Last Time**

"_I'd be offended if it was coming from a person who was required to use more than one brain cell per day," she replied. _

"_Whatever gets the hot chicks..." _

"_And the fake double life, too." With that she spun on her heel and walked away. I stood there, stunned. Who did she think she was? She was just a petty small town girl that just had the bare necessities for life. Her words meant nothing to me. _

_So why was still I standing in the hallway, thinking about her words?_

**Lessons of the Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I would have died if my piano hadn't been shipped to the house I was staying at. Forks held nothing of my interest and the people didn't help that either. My encounter with the girl who was called _Bella_ – ironic isn't it – was by far the most interesting thing that had happened to me in this town.

It had also been the most insulting thing said to me in my life.

You can't have it both ways... but apparently I can.

Alice stopped bugging me after I threw my sneakers at the wall. Yes, I actually threw my sneakers. My loved, worn to perfection sneakers.... Alice knew that meant that I was not in the best of moods and she quit her annoying nagging.

For the entire thirty two hours we've been here, she has spent at least nineteen there, including the sleeping here. Apparently her new friend _Bella_ was the most interesting person alive. That in girl code meant that she had been dumped in a five tonne vat of 'I love Jasper." Bad thing was that she hadn't resurfaced.

That left me plenty of free time to write the next song for my next album. I actually _did_ write the songs on my album. Music was something that I depended on. Everything I couldn't say otherwise, my music said. My internal conflicts, my depression, my joy – everything was laid out bare in my songs. It mattered more than my hundred thousand dollar car, thousand dollar iPhone, and seventy dollar Chucks.

I played a G chord. I hummed along, holding down the pedal. I lifted my fingers and my foot and played the dominant chord, then the tonic. I finally began to sing the words that I had written, using the chords to test out the melody.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, interrupting me. I flicked it open and heard Carlisle over the line.

"Miss me so much? I talked to you two hours ago!" I joked. Carlisle and Esme had called a few hours ago to check up on how Forks was going for me.

"You wish son. I called to tell you that I'll be in Forks for a week. I'm arriving tomorrow."

"What? Why are you coming to Forks for?"

"I have a patient to check up on. She'll be coming back home with me to London." A patient in Forks? My dad was a surgeon that dealt with specific cases. To get Carlisle as your doctor you needed to wait years on a waiting list.

"What happened to her?" Whoever this was, she should have a serious condition. My father's patients were lucky and unlucky – unlucky because they had something serious enough for Carlisle to treat, and lucky because they had Carlisle as a doctor.

"She has a hole in the heart. And she's your age." I felt a surge of some unknown feeling for this unknown person. So young....

"I'll get a room prepared for you. What time is your flight?"

"Six in the morning. I've got the girls address here so you can drop me off at her house. I just want to do a quick check up on her before she goes.

"Bye, dad. Say hi to mum!" I clicked the phone shut and rested my head on the keys. I thought about filming which was due to begin tomorrow. Aro had wanted to begin filming as soon as possible and the good thing was that I didn't have that huge a role in New Moon as I did in Twilight.

That Bella girl looked a bit like Kirsten Stewart....

_Edward, you are turning into a basket case!_

See what chick flicks do to me... I was comparing the beautiful Kirsten Stewart to completely, plain and ordinary Bella. I should lay off on these types of movies. I was gradually building up a headache and I needed to relax.

I pulled out my phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" the voice of Hannah filtered through.

"Hey, Han. It's me, Edward. Want to go for a spin? Pick you up in five."

**BPOV**

I was mean. I was a cruel person. Even for Edward, it was harsh. I had never spoken like that to someone and even those who knew me well wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of _that_. It wasn't him that provoked me. It was me. I was just venting all my regret and anger on him. It wasn't fair. I had to say sorry. Edward hadn't done anything that was worthy of my uncontrollable wrath.

He had been stuck up and he deserved something but not that.

The only problem was that I was too high and mighty to give up my pride. And the further I stayed away from him the better. If I became friends with him, it would just be another bond to break when I left.

My silent pondering was interrupted by a very hyper-active Alice. Alice was soon becoming one of my best mates. She knew about my condition and she didn't act all pitiful. Rosalie had found out through Jasper who had asked my permission and I said yes. I don't want to lie.

It's not that big a deal.

Okay... it is.

Edward on the other hand, had no idea. He wasn't even interested. Alice, being the completely creepy lovely girl she was, thought that Edward and I would get together. That wouldn't even happen in my dreams. He _was_ conceited!

Now I am returning back to absolutely hating him. That changed in all of three minutes. Aren't I fantastic?!

Alice was currently bouncing around like a fluoro-coloured ball. No kidding.... she was wearing a fluoro pink dress which was making me and other passers-by blind.

Apparently her father was coming to Forks because of a patient. He was some well known doctor that had fantastic skills and lots of cash. I guessed the last part, of course. He was well known and apparently you had to wait on the waiting list for ages to even get a check up. But he did things free of charge and paid out of his own pocket for some cases.

Seemed like a compassionate man. Too bad that he had one very obnoxious offspring. How did he deal? Poor guy couldn't confirm the arrogance level of the child when they did the ultrasound... Esme, Alice's mother, was an interior designer. She's done a lot of celebrity homes and stuff of that sort.

Emmett, Alice's eldest brother, was studying to be a lawyer at Oxford University. And he got a scholarship! Need I say more?

Thought not.

Apart from 'Edward the Obnoxious Brat' Cullen, I was really getting along great with my super awesome bunch of friends. I had even talked to Emmett a couple of times on the phone. He seemed like the coolest big brother anyone could have.

Hmm... Maybe they'd adopt me.

Just joking, but hold that thought....

Nah, just fooling with you!

"Bella!!!" Alice squealed, dancing into _another_ fancy, over-priced store. Jasper followed her in like a faithful puppy. I caught up to Jasper and tugged on his sleeve. He turned to face me with this weird look in his eyes. Oh great! My best friend had caught the googly-eye syndrome.

"What are you? A poodle or that weird sausage dog?" I asked him. He finally snapped out of his Alice-induced trance and said, "What?"

"Dude, you look like a puppy following its master for a bone."

"Huh?" He asked, completely lost. I smacked my palm against my forehead at his naivety.

"Whitlock, you have seriously fallen for that girl. Cool it down a little.... you're the guy! Go and tell her what you feel instead of staring at her like a crazed maniac." He finally got the point and glanced to where Alice was discussing the importance of nail polish with Rosalie. I gave him a little shove in that direction.

That's all it took. One minute later, he had managed to ask Alice out. Thank goodness!

Alice finally decided that it was time to eat lunch. We had been shopping in Port Angeles for hours! My feet were sore and my butt hurt from one too many encounters with the ground. We found a table and sat down while the Sunday afternoon buzz continued around us.

Jasper and Alice were sharing a crepe, Rosalie chose the risotto and I took the nachos. Lecker! That means, 'Delicious!' in german. I must have been listening in one lesson at least. Must have been the one that we studied food in. We waited at our table for our order to be served.

"And so Bella decided that she was stronger than Mike Newton..." Jasper was saying. He was giving them a run down on the highlights of my klutziness. There were too many to name them all. Rosalie and Alice were clutching their stomachs laughing when someone cleared their throat behind us.

We all turned and saw the most unpleasant thing – well, I thought it was – standing there. Guess who?

"Edward?" Bingo, the prize for stating the most obvious thing goes to me, yet again!

"Hey Edward!" Alice sang. "Sit down with us." She was happy to see her brother who had been hiding in their house for the past many hours. Edward moved to sit down in the vacant seat when we saw the other half of the surprise.

A tall, sandy haired girl with a perfect smile was standing behind him. She had this glazed look in her eye when she looked at Edward. Alice growled, snapping the trance that everyone had been in.

"Hannah." She spat the word like it was poison. Apparently Alice didn't approve of Edward's.... err, girlfriend. In response, Hannah pulled her lips into a fake smile and replied with the same ferocity.

Edward glanced between them and sat down before hell could break loose. Hannah sat down directly on his lap and began to run her fingers through his hair. Alice gave one last foul glare in their direction and turned to engage in a conversation with Jasper. Rosalie went up to collect our orders while I sat there, still in a trance.

I was finally awakened when Hannah and Edward started to _suck face_. I felt a sudden rush of loathing and hatred toward the pair. I turned away just as Rosalie returned carefully balancing the plates of food.

"Are going to continue to act like disgusting pigs in public or are you going to eat?" Rosalie said, clearly disgusted. Thank God for Rosalie! Edward and Hannah broke away, lips swollen. I rolled my eyes and glared at my nachos.

Stupid Edward Cullen. If his mission in life was to make me hate him, he had achieved it. Screw apologising. I grabbed a chip and stuffed it into my mouth, ignoring Edward and his retard of a girlfriend. I didn't even know what time it was until Jasper reminded me.

"Bella, it's time." Rosalie and Alice knew what Jasper was talking about and so they continued eating like nothing happened. Edward and Hannah were looking at us wondering what was going on.

"Not here," I said.

"Bathroom then, now." Jasper rose from the table, pulling me up with him. I could feel Edward's stare on my back as we retreated. Jasper took me into the disabled bathroom and gave me my shot. Jasper washed his hands and left. When I came out of the toilet, Edward was standing next to the door.

I ignored him and walked past him. He took off behind me. His hand grabbed mine and pulled us back into the shadows. I wrenched my hand free and looked in the opposite direction. I know it was childish but anything he said right now would result him going home with a bleeding nose.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Edward cut straight to chase. I turned to glare at him.

"One, it's my business. Two, I have no inclination to answer you. And, three, who the heck do you think you are?"

"What were you doing in there with Jasper?" he persisted and there was even an offended look on his face.

"I was having my wicked way with him. Happy? Now, let me go." Edward's hands were trembling and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was going to punch something. I retreated. I sat back down and saw that Hannah had just gone back to Edward.

Edward and Hannah returned shortly after. I could feel that Mr. Nosey wasn't the same. He had this look on his face that said that he was in pain. He was also angry and frustrated at the same time. Maybe I had gone a bit too far but when a glare was sent my way, I was sure that he deserved whatever he had.

But why was I still looking at him, hoping for him to say something to me? Anything... even something insulting and typically Edward.

His eyes told me that I hadn't seen the real Edward yet. Whether he was better or worse, I didn't know.

Maybe I was judging him too harshly....

Maybe I was being too paranoid...

Or maybe for some inexplicable reason, I wanted to know what was _behind_ the mask, to get to know the real him…

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" he snapped at me. Ah, the return of the Edward Cullen. He had me fooled there... for a total of ten seconds. I gave him a death glare and turned to talk to Rosalie who was watching Edward with a confused expression.

I think I like my "Edward Cullen is a retard" mindset better. That way I didn't care what he said or did. But, like always, my brain never listened to itself. It kind of just did whatever.

Like right now when I said, "Get lost, Edward."

See, that's exactly what I _didn't_ want him to do. I wanted to figure him out but he was proving me impossible.....

* * *

_That chapter was fun to write. To tell the truth, I love humor. And this is exactly what I imagine the Edward-Bella interaction to be like with their current personalities._

_The next chapter will be out soon. I can assure that. _

_Ciao!_

_Rachel_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time**

"_Take a picture, it lasts longer!" he snapped at me. Ah, the return of the Edward Cullen. He had me fooled there... for a total of ten seconds. I gave him a death glare and turned to talk to Rosalie who was watching Edward with a confused expression. _

_I think I like my "Edward Cullen is a retard" mindset better. That way I didn't care what he said or did. But, like always, my brain never listened to itself. It kind of just did whatever. _

_Like right now when I said, "Get lost, Edward."_

_See, that's exactly what I didn't want him to do. I wanted him to stay. I wanted to figure him out but he was proving me impossible....._

**Lessons Of The Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Yesterday, Edward and Hannah had left after a series of glares and hurt glances my way from Edward. I had watched him _walk_ away, all the confidence I used to see in his arrogant stride gone. I don't know why but I felt odd seeing that I had truly managed to hurt him this time.

Bella: 1 Edward: 0

But if it counts for anything, Edward's mood swings were giving me whiplash. Yes, I'm talking major problem here. Anyone got 911 on the line? He was going from hurt to angry in a speed far too unforgiving. Alice had also noticed the difference from his usually "normal" behaviour. That is, her definition of normal.

Today was the big day. Alice was bouncing around like a.... really brightly coloured, hyper-on-nothing ball. That's Alice for you!

Well, anyway, Alice was super-hyped that her dad was coming to town. Edward was currently driving him back from the airport while we waited for him at his and Alice's temporary house. He was late by thirty minutes already! His excuse was that there were _fan problems_! Anybody thinking what I'm thinking?

Yup, thought so. He's far too popular for his own good. If his ego inflated anymore than it already had, I'd have to list it down as a planet. I really didn't want to do anymore Edward ego-control. Been there, done that. And it only gave me major migraines.

Alice's phone buzzed, alerting an incoming call, most likely from her troubling brother.

"Daddy!!" Alice squealed. Oh, so it was Carlisle....

"Where?" Alice asked into the phone before running toward the front door. I'm assuming he's arrived... with his brat of a son. Have you noticed that I have used the word 'brat' far too many times in the past week?

Hmm... thought so.

"This must be Bella," a deep smooth voice said, breaking me from my reflection. I looked up and smiled at the absurdly handsome doctor.

"The one and only," I said, shaking his hand while Alice bounced around with joy. "I am actually very glad to meet you. You see, the preview your son gave me the impression that everyone in your family, save Alice, walked around with an oversized head."

Carlisle's laughter filled the room. "And I am very glad to meet a beautiful young woman who can actually put Edward in his place." I glanced around the huge room for any signs of the ego-headed jerk. Just as I gave up looking for him, he walked in through the door.

"Oh, so you've met _Bella_," spat the devil's spawn with a large smirk plastered on his face. I glared back.

"Is it me or do you have an awfully revolting sense of timing? We were just discussing your _uniqueness._ And by unique, I mean annoying 'look-at-me, look-at-me' personality." Carlisle glanced back and forth between us, sensing the obvious hostility.

"I apologise for my son's.... attitude," Carlisle said, smirking.

"I don't blame you. If anything, I feel pity." Edward glared at us from where he was standing. His father had ganged up with me against him. He deserved it.

"Carlisle, do you want to go meet the patient now?" Alice asked, interfering in our silent glaring contest.

"Yeah, I should probably get a move on it. I'm leaving tomorrow." We filed out of the mansion and to Edward's car. We filed in and I somehow ended up in the passenger seat.

"So, where to?" Edward asked. Carlisle fished around in his briefcase until he found a slip of paper that had an address on it. He handed it to me to pass it to Edward. I took a peek and stopped cold....

_15 Dellaway Rd  
Forks, Washington_

You have _got_ to be kidding me!

Edward couldn't find out about this. No way. Edward's pale hand reached for the paper and I did the only thing to distract him from reading the address....

I kissed him. On his right cheek to be exact.

I pulled back and gaped. Edward's expression mirrored mine. That meant I probably looked like a fish. The weird gaping kind...

"Uh..." Carlisle interrupted. Alice's eyes were wide but she was giddy with delight rather than the shock that was plastered on mine and Edward's faces.

"How about we go to my place first? Then you can meet your patient, Carlisle." _Say yes, say yes...._

"Thank you Bella," Carlisle accepted. Close one. Stupid Edward had to be there.

"To my house then," I said to the still shocked Edward. Gee, were my kisses that good? "Hello?"

"Oh, um... yeah." Edward finally pulled out of his **L**a-La Land and started the car. No one said anything on the way there. I hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Any more time in the car with Edward's alternated confused and angry glances, and I would combust. Literally.

Alice dragged Carlisle into the house and introduced him to Renee. Edward and I dawdled outside, wanting to say something but unable to say it.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked, finally breaking the growing silence. That obviously meant the _kiss_. Well, the half one.

"Because I felt like it," I said shrugging indifferently. I wasn't about to explain to him the inner workings of my ingenious mind.

"Do you _like_ driv**ing** me crazy?!" he snapped. Not looking all too happy. Saying he was happy would be like saying that Paris Hilton was a genius. Weird analogy but still it gets the point across. See Paris Hilton is not smart and so Edward is not happy... get it?

Okay, fine. Ditch the analogy crap. What I'm trying to say is that Edward wasn't too happy. A better comparison to what his expression looked like right now would be 'raging bull'.

"Uh... is that a trick question?" I asked with false innocence. If getting Edward angry was an Olympic game, I'd be winning gold while thrashing records.

"I really don't get you, Isabella. And now, I feel like an idiot for trying." With that, he walked off. More like stomped, actually. And I felt like crap.

Do you know that feeling when you try so hard to win something but when you do, you don't feel good? Yeah, that**'s how **I f**eel **right now.... mixed with disappointment. I glared at the door that Edward had walked through.

Five minutes later, Alice came out.

"Why does Edward look murderous?" Alice chirped in a voice all too happy for my mood right now.

"Because I pissed him off. Really badly."

"I know why you did it."

"Huh?"

"You were distracting him. You didn't want him to know that Carlisle was your doctor."

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious Bella. Carlisle understands. He won't tell Edward," she assured me. Funny enough, I couldn't give a crap about Edward finding out right now. I could stand it when Edward was furious at me but disappointment – not so much. This guy was driving me crazy – not in the 'girly-squealing, my heart is pounding when you come near sense' – and if I ended up in some mental institution, I was suing him.

"Ok." I walked into the house with Alice. Renee was making a late breakfast while she chatted to Carlisle. I trudged up the stairs knowing fully who was up there. Alice danced into the living room, leaving me to singularly face Edward's wrath.

I peeked into my room to find no one there. Gee, trust Edward to make me feel like an intruder in my own house. I cautiously snuck in and slipped under the covers. I could just ignore Edward... I was leaving tomorrow anyway...

"_Yeah, to his house,"_ a voice in me remarked.

"Shut up," I said out loud.

"_Make me!"_ **it** replied.

"Oh I will, you little -" My curse was stopped short by an exasperated voice coming from the open door of my room. And, let me tell you, this voice wasn't in my head....

"Are you seriously talking to yourself?!" Edward's smooth voice asked. His obvious grudge against me had been temporarily interrupted by me _talking to myself_. Anybody feel that the apocalypse was near? Hmm... me too.

I was about to reply with that quick wit of mine when he abruptly turned and stormed back down the stairs. He had **a** multiple personality disorder. There was no doubt. I trudged back down the stairs. Carlisle and Edward were in deep discussion at the foot of the stairs.

"I don't know what to do. I want to do this, Carlisle, but this stupid act -" Edward stopped mid sentence when he noticed me standing there. His green eyes hardened and his expression became stone. He walked out the front door without a word. Rosalie walked in via the same entrance not a second later.

"Why does he look so murderous?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. I had been asked that same question by Alice not twenty minutes ago.

"Because he has a multiple personality disorder?" I offered. Carlisle snickered making me look at him like he had grown a third head.

"Doc?" I asked. "Is your problem child always... such a problem?"

"Only you, Bella, only you. I was expecting that I would end up with a patient who worshipped Edward. Imagine the shock? I ended up with -" Carlisle was interrupted by the sight of a very unwelcome someone walking back through my door.

"_What?_" Edward's voice cut through the tense atmosphere like ice. His anger and fury of only a few minutes ago was now hidden behind a thick mask of indifference. His tone, however, let slip his facade.

"I- I.... My... I- I was just asking Carlisle what medication to take because, you know.... I have a... hangover?" Oh, crap. _What_ am I _talking_ about? I grimaced, waiting for Edward to shoot down my argument that had more holes than Swiss cheese. But his reaction wasn't what I expected. He brushed past me and into the kitchen.

I didn't know what to expect. I guess he had clarified that even our unusual hate-based relationship, that had been formed a couple of days ago, had crashed and burned. It wasn't even a relationship. I mean, would you count annoying and tossing around insults as a relationship?

We were far too different. Edward was, well.... Edward. I am... me.

What my point is that we are worlds apart. Make it universes. Any day now, paparazzi from all over the world would arrive in Forks, following Edward and the cast of _New Moon_ around. I'd give it a day, tops. I wouldn't make the lame, magazine thickening pages at the _end_ of a magazine even if I tried.

I guess it was best to keep the two worlds apart.

Because when they clashed, it would be ugly. Heart break would only be the least of it. And I didn't want it. Any of it.

-----

_A/N: __In that last chapter, I managed to turn most of you against Edward. I thought I'd never see the day!_

_I wanted to inform all my readers that I will be going overseas for about a month. Yay! I'm flying to LA and Canada. I live in Australia, if you haven't figured...._

_Well, I will continue posting while away. I know you're probably sighing and thinking, "What posting?" Yeah, I guess I deserve that for posting so rarely. _

_So, my writing won't be pushed back from a year to a century.... I hope._

_Auf Wiedersehn!_

_Rachel_


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time**

_I didn't know what to expect. I guess he had clarified that even our unusual hate-based relationship, that had been formed a couple of days ago, had crashed and burned. It wasn't even a relationship. I mean, would you count annoying and tossing around insults as a relationship? _

_We were far too different. Edward was, well.... Edward. I am... me. _

_What my point is that we are worlds apart. Make it universes. Any day now, paparazzi from all over the world would arrive in Forks, following Edward and the cast of New Moon around. I'd give it a day, tops. I wouldn't make the lame, magazine thickening pages at the end of a magazine even if I tried. _

_I guess it was best to keep the two worlds apart. _

_Because when they clashed, it would be ugly. Heart break would only be the least of it. And I didn't want it. Any of it._

**Lessons Of The Heart**

**Chapter 8**

It was time to replay the airport scene. It was the usual, except that I got first class...

"Mum, I've got to go!" I said detaching myself from her. Tears were streaking down Renee's and Angela's faces. Oh, gee, make this tougher for me, won't you? I hugged all of them one last time and walked back to where Carlisle was boarding. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Renee and Charlie had come to the airport to bid me farewell.

Next time I would laugh with my friends would be in three months. That is if I survive. No, I'm not pessimistic. I'm practical. And I've learnt the hard way that hoping is the worst thing that you could do to yourself.

"Bye!" I waved one last time before making my way into the plane.

_Goobye America.... for real._

-------

Aloha London!

"The sun's out today!" Carlisle exclaimed loading our luggage into his car.

"Why, is that unusual?" I asked getting into the passenger seat of the Black Aston Martin Vanquish _with_ leather interior. Smooth...

"Yeah!" Carlisle started up the baby. Sweet. I can officially say that I have been in a gazillion dollar car.

"So, your wife is Esme and your 'hulk of a son'.... is Emmett?" Alice had run me down on the basics of her family.

"That's right. I talked to Renee and she said that you would be attending school here. If you miss out on three months, you will have to redo the year."

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"You will be going to the Kings College. It's the school that Edward went to and it accepts girls from year 11 on. That's ok?"

"Edward's school..." I don't want to go to his school and deal with a bunch of Edward clones!

"Don't worry, it's good.... and no there are no Edward clones there." _Did he just read my mind_?

"Ah...." The rest of the ride was just Carlisle pointing our buildings and places and me 'oohing' 'ahhing'. The car came to a stop in front of a white house. Not _the_ White House but, damn, it could've been.

"Nice house," I stated, almost indifferently. The key word being 'almost'. It's not my fault that I couldn't hold in my awe. Carlisle smiled, by way of 'welcome'. We went up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Coming!!" a large booming voice shouted.

"I sincerely hope that wasn't you wife," I said, smirking.

"Funny..." Carlisle said just as the large intricately designed oak doors swung open. A large looming figured hovered above me. If Carlisle wasn't next to me, I would've been petrified. He was huge.....

"Hi!" he smiled. I had to admit, he wasn't half as scary as he seemed when he smiled. Maybe I didn't need to carry a baseball bat around with –

The burly guy, who I assumed was Emmett, pulled into a bone-crushing, air-cutting bear hug. I take back my last statement – I need to carry around a baseball bat.

"Emmett!" a softer voice scolded, pulling him off me. "Don't scare her, already!" Emmett moved out of the doorway, allowing me to see the person who had just spoken. And, let me tell you, right now, I have to say that I'd be disappointed if Edward looked any less good-looking than he already was.

Not that Edward is good-looking or anything

Esme was beautiful. Her long caramel hair, hazel eyes, and perfect body structure were almost inhuman.

"Hello, dear. I'm Esme," she said, pulling me into a hug. I hesitated for a second before hugging her back. I'm not exactly a 'huggie' person but something about her reminded me of home. How she ended up with Edward as a son, I don't know.

"It's getting chilly, let's go in," Carlisle suggested. I stepped into the large house. It was furnished. Very nicely.... Let's just say that my house couldn't compare, even with a hundred thousand dollar renovation.

"You have a nice house," I commented.

"Thank you, dear. Emmett will show you around the house later. We have a charity function to attend tonight. I hope you don't mind me putting your name down as part of our family. We are leaving in a couple of hours," Esme said. She didn't even know me and already made me welcome. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"That's no problem. I didn't bring any clothes.... nice ones." I knew that this charity function would be grand, with rich people and all their... richness. I didn't realise that I would be brought along.... not that I minded.

"You could fit into my clothes. We'll sort that out now; come on!" Esme led the way up the stairs and to a grand room. It was huge with a massive walk in closet in which I was standing in right now, pulling on a silk top over my head. It was turquoise and fragile. I had black dress pants and turquoise heels to match. The outfit turned out better than I had expected. I didn't even have to wear terrifying dresses that showed far too much cleavage or mini-skirts that rode up to reveal lacy underwear.

I pulled the clothes off and hung them on the bathroom rung.

I stepped into the shower, which could've easily belonged to a five star hotel, and turned on the warm water. Esme had stocked the bathroom with scented soaps, milk body washes, berry-scented shampoos, bath salts, a loofa and various shimmer creams and moisturisers. I pulled out a bottle of body wash and poured a bit onto the loofa. I then lathered my body with the creamy white stuff.

I quickly washed my hair and stepped out. The mirror had fogged with the steam from the shower. I smelled like honey and berry. Yum....

After rubbing moisturiser all over, I pulled on the fancy clothes. Esme came in just as I finished. She was ready in a red floor length dress. Esme curled my hair and lent me a pair of diamond studs to wear. Even though I didn't like the whole dress up thing, I accepted. I knew that I'd have to get used to it.

By the time we left, I looked like a girl. Not a tom-boyish girl who had no sense of fashion whatsoever, but a girl with a lot of money and clothes to match. Never thought I'd see the day. But, hey, expect the unexpected.

---------

Esme was right in saying that I needed theses clothes. This 'function' redefined 'party of the century'. It had everything from movie stars, to loaded bachelors, to promiscuous oldies. Yes, even the 'promiscuous oldies' part is true. One old guy seemed to have taken some interest in me. Call me paranoid but I swear that part where he gave a slobbery kiss on my hand wasn't platonic.

Emmett, after witnessing the disgusting scene, had taken to protecting me from every male within a one mile radius. I didn't mind that. Emmett's protectiveness only made me long for a sibling. One like him....

Back to the party.... I sat at our table at the edge of the dance floor, tentatively sipping at my coke while studying the scene before me. Carlisle was talking to one of the organisers of this function while Emmett twirled and dipped his mother like a pro.

I was interrupted from my observation by a boy. A very tall boy, to be exact. He had a native-American appearance.

"I'm Jacob," he introduced.

"Bella."

"So, Bella, tell me, are you another one of the many girlfriends of the jackass," Jacob asked casually. Was this a common question to ask someone you had just met? What happened to the good ole' weather topic? Had I missed the memo?

"'The jackass'...."

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh, that brat! Wait- Did you just ask me if I was his girlfriend?" I asked, shocked. Edward Cullen's girlfriend.... yeah.... when hell snowed over.... twice.

"Uh.... yeah?"

I snorted in a very un-womanlike way. "I'd rather be dead than be labelled _his_ girlfriend."

"Well, then," Jacob said, smiling for the first time, "We'll get along. Hi, I'm Jacob Black. I go to Kings College. Nice to meet you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I will be going to Kings College, too. I'm staying with Carlisle and Esme." _Don't ask me why, don't ask me why...._

"Are you a junior (in year 11)?" he asked hopefully. _Thank you!_

"No, but I should be."

"What?"

"I skipped a year. I'm in year 12."

"Shucks!"

"Nice to meet you Jacob, see you around school. At least now I'll know someone!" I gave him a wave and wandered off to Carlisle. My feet were killing me in these shoes. Yes, they were only a small heel but give me some leverage here! This is the first time I've come out of my usual 'sneakers-only' rule.

I found Carlisle speaking to the afore-mentioned perv, with a look of distaste on his face. Carlisle's face lightened up when he saw me as a perfect way to break the conversation. Carlisle grabbed my hand and took me out onto the dance floor where Emmett and Esme, along with many other couples, were dancing. I danced, if you could call it that, with Carlisle who seemed to find my apparent lack of gross motor skills entertaining.

Then Emmett decided that he wanted to witness my embarrassment first hand and invited me to dance with him. My answer was a no but that changed when I saw the old guy making a bee line towards where I was standing. It was either dancing or being slobbered over. Emmett excused himself when his phone began to ring. At first he was going to go outside by himself but then an unwanted figure caught his eye, making him decide to drag me out with him.

"Hello?" he asked into phone while I stared at the ducks swimming around in the pond.

"Hey Edward!" My head whipped around at the name. _Edward!_ Crap, crap, crap, crap..... I shook my head vigorously at Emmett, attempting to indicate in 'Bella sign language' to not tell Edward that I was here. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

"How's the filming going?" he asked. He listened for a while before pounding the air with his fist. "Woot! What time? Right, bro. See you then."

I sighed. He didn't mention me.

"What were you saying, Bella?" he asked me, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"I didn't want him to know I was here."

"Huh? He doesn't know about" – Emmett flailed his arms about – "this?"

"No."

"You do realise that he is going to find out sooner or later."

"Better later than sooner."

"He's coming at the end of next week. He managed to negotiate with the director to come every two weeks." Uh oh!

"I'll.... I'll face that problem when it arrives."

Emmett stared at me for a while before he said, "It's cold outside. We better go in."

Back inside, Emmett and I took our seat at the table where teens our age were seated. Emmett couldn't really be considered a teen since he was twenty but nonetheless sat with us. Girls that reminded me oh so much of Hannah, the brainless beauty, were gossiping amongst themselves. Jessica would have had a field day is she were here.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," a slightly familiar blond girl introduced. As far as I had observed for the past ten minutes of sitting at this table, she was the leader of the bunch. She had long, wavy blond hair, baby blue eyes, small nose, high cheek bones and a very high-pitched giggle. She was pretty – even **a **blindperson would know that – but shecouldn't even hold a match to Rosalie's looks and personality. The word 'stuck up' – well, two words but whatever – came to mind, but I didn't want to judge based on appearances.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"So...." she said, smirking while looking me up and down. Her followers looked shocked as if I had yet to realise something that was staring me in the face.

"Can you get any dumber?" blond two said. "_Don't you know who she is_? OH MY GOSH!!! She's Tanya Denali! Like, super famous model. Duh!"

"Huh?" I was still lost. Then Jessica face popped into my head. Tanya.... Tanya, Edward's first girlfriend, Tanya. I see. "Edward's ex."

Emmett was watching my apparent lack of interest in these stereotypical blondes with an amused and impressed look.

"She's such a bitch!"blond three cried. Gee, go ahead - talk about me as if I'm not there! Even for them, I expected more class.

"Would you shut up, Jane," Emmett said in a bored tone. He was apparently used to her behaviour.

I shoved the thought of their presence from my mind. It was really going to take more than that to hurt me. Seriously, I had better things to worry about.

Like the hole in my heart, for instance.

**Hello, folks!**

**Well, I haven't updated in an eon because I was on holiday in America and Canada. I went to LA, Las Vegas and San Diego. So, practically the bottom half of the country... Then I stayed in Mississauga, Toronto. **

**So, I am finally updating. Those who read 'Love Doesn't Come In Packages', I'm glad to say that the next chapter should be out soon.**

**Kisses,  
Rach**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time**

"_I'm Bella," I said._

"_So...." she said, smirking while looking me up and down. Her followers looked shocked as if I had yet to realise something that was staring me in the face._

"_Can you get any dumber?" blond two said. "__Don't you know who she is__? OH MY GOSH!!! She's Tanya Denali! Like, super famous model. Duh!"_

"_Huh?" I was still lost. Then Jessica face popped into my head. Tanya.... Tanya, Edward's first girlfriend, Tanya. I see. "Edward's ex."_

_Emmett was watching my apparent lack of interest in these stereotypical blondes with an amused and impressed look._

"_She's such a bitch!"blond three cried. Gee, go ahead - talk about me as if I'm not there! Even for them, I expected more class._

"_Would you shut up, Jane," Emmett said in a bored tone. He was apparently used to her behaviour._

_I shoved the thought of their presence from my mind. It was really going to take more than that to hurt me. Seriously, I had better things to worry about._

_Like the hole in my heart, for instance._

**Lessons of the Heart**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV **

First thing in the morning I was requested kindly by Esme to accompany Emmett to the airport to pick Edward up. You just can't say no to Esme. She has that whole motherly warmth that you can't look past. So, I sat reluctantly sat in the car while Emmett played rock music in his jeep.

"Emmett," I asked as a question appeared in my head, "will there be a huge crowd at the airport?"

"Why are you asking?" Emmett asked, turning to face me.

"I mean with Edward arriving and all. Do you think that there will be, you know?"

"You mean fans?"

"Yeah."

"Hell, yeah! And they're all so hot! I can't believe that Edward doesn't pay any mind to them! I mean, he's single and these girls absolutely love him. I don't see why he can't hook up with them and move on from Tanya. She's not even that pretty."

"I thought that they were over ages ago," I said recollecting the information that Jessica had pumped into me.

"Yeah," Emmett sighed, "Except it wasn't that simple. Tanya took bitchy to a whole new level and just destroyed Edward's morale and all. He says that he's over it but I think that he is still feeling the hurt. You don't just get over your serious girlfriend of three years in a couple of months. Since Tanya, he's been on this dating spree, thinking that being a bad-ass player will make it all better."

"What did she do?"

"That's for Edward to tell you. He'll come around and I'm pretty sure you'll see what a great guy he really is under that stupid attitude," Emmett said parking the car.

"I really hope so," I said as I took my seatbelt off. Emmett was right about the fans. Paparazzi were everywhere, hoping for a glimpse of Edward. "How do you know where Edward and Alice are in this mess?"

"Oh, I know exactly where they are. Can you see that small hole in the centre of the crowd? That's them or maybe just Edward. Alice always seems to manage to get away."

"Wait, I can't see," I said jumping up, wishing that I was taller. I jumped in shock as Emmett swung me around on his back. Understanding that he was going to give me a piggy back, I adjusted into a comfortable position, clutching onto his neck for dear life. And there, as I looked around for a small hole, I saw Edward.

**EPOV**

I had almost lost Alice in the crowd I glanced up for a second, taking a quick breather when I saw a small figure, taller than the rest of the crowds, peering at me in happiness. And it took my breath away to see it was Bella.

What was she doing here? With that thought in my mind, I quickly made my way through the crowd to the edge where she was in a piggyback. Bella and Emmett? Did I miss something? My body guards quickly formed a barrier around us, so that Bella and Emmett won't be photographed to death.

"Edward! Hey bro!" Emmett said pulling me into one of his infamous bear hugs. "We've missed you."

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked, just pretending for now that I didn't see Bella. I truly didn't know what to do. To keep up pretences, I should probably have accused her of stalking me but all I really felt like doing was kissing her.

Seeing her sitting piggyback on Emmett with her biting her lips in that infuriating way just made her so... so kissable.

And so the best option, for the both of us, would be to just pretend that nothing out of the ordinary – like _Bella_ sitting piggyback on Emmett – was happening.

"I'm here!" Alice said, appearing out of nowhere. "Bella, hi!" Alice immediately went forward to embrace Emmett and Bella. I turned to the crowd and smiled, signing more autographs and taking photos with people.

I didn't realise we were leaving until Alice began to drag me away to the car where Bella and Emmett already were.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen with Bella.

Alice had wandered off saying that she had to meet some friends and, conveniently enough, Emmett was gone too. Bella and I, being far too stubborn for our own good, wouldn't move out of the room.

I glanced sidelong at her to catch her doing the same thing to me. I quickly flicked my eyes away and to the fascinating wall. I wanted to ask her a question but my pride was holding me back. I glanced at her one more time before clearing my throat.

"So...? Would you like to, um, go see the city. Emmett told me you've only been here a couple of days. I could take to the best parts of the city," I offered, not completely knowing what I was doing. My mind was telling me not to get involved with the girl, whose heart I would break sooner or later, and my mouth was heading the opposite direction.

Bella looked shocked for a moment before regaining her composure. I waited for her rejection. "Sure!"

Well, it wasn't only me who was full of surprises today.

* * *

First stop, the London Eye.

I parked my car – well, Carlisle's – in the first available parking space. God knows how hard it is to find parking here. Bella and I walked side-by-side to the queue for the London Eye. I know it's cliché to go to the London Eye when you're new here, but it was a truly fantastic experience.

Both of us got out and walked to the queue. It wasn't that long today. I turned to Bella and made a very stupid attempt at a conversation. I went with the most cliché topic I could think of – the weather.

"So, Bella... Do you like the weather today?" _Oh crap!_ I'm making such a goddamn fool of myself. Stupid Edward!

"Um... You're seriously asking me about the weather?"

"What's wrong with that? Wait.... cut that. There's a lot wrong with that." It was silent for a minute but then I heard the question I dreaded most...

"Hey! Isn't that Edward Cullen?" If you haven't figured out yet, Bella didn't say that. How random would that be? Okay, wait... I'm losing the plot.

Bella looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled before turning and greeting all the attention that I had attracted. Bella stood a couple of paces away scrutinising me.

**BPOV**

So, maybe he wasn't all that bad. I would have expected him to bolt in the opposite direction just so he could get away from the crazy fan girls. I know that would be half mean but I could understand if he did that. But now he's really making me think. He didn't get all pompous ass-y on the girls who were flocking around him.

He stood there and received all the excited furry with a smile.

I guess practice makes perfect. He glanced over at me with a sorry smile and a half-shrug as his hand continued to work mechanically, signing all the various items that were thrust at him, including body parts – ones that were still attached to the person, mind you. I watched him for another couple of minutes before my legs started to hurt. I looked around for a second before plonking myself on a nearby bench.

I got out my book from my side bag and began reading. As usual, the book made me completely absorbed that even if a person tried to attack me, I wouldn't notice. My own little bubble burst someone sat next to me and knocked on my book. Yeah, knocked. I peeked over it and saw Edward with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry," he said. I just sat there shocked. Had the Edward Cullen just apologised? "Oh come on! Don't look so surprised. I'm not that bad a person; I guess we just started off on the wrong foot..." he sighed before continuing, "I can't believe I'm being this childish, but friends?" He extended his hand to me and I shook it somewhat reluctantly, attempting to not look like I was shaking hands with the person I thought to be the scum of the Earth.

We broke the handshake quickly and sat in silence awkwardly. I coughed and stood up.

Boy was this awkward or what?

We decided that we should probably head over and get some chow in us. Edward drove over to a Chinese restaurant that served take away. Edward ordered something that sounded completely gooblygook to me.

"So, why are you in London?" Edward asked me as we sat in the waiting area for our food to come.

"I, uh, I'm here on exchange," I lied smoothly. It was quiet for a while before the waitress came over and handed us our food, flirting with Edward in the process. Well, _excuse me, _miss?! Here I was, _a girl_, sitting right next to him and she was flirting with him. It's not like we're dating or anything, but what if we were? She didn't know that!

I just rolled my eyes at her then walked outside, trying to stop feeling so annoyed.

Talk about PMS.

* * *

"Bella quit moving around!" Alice said as the hospital staff wheeled me into the check up room to run some tests before they performed surgery that was due soon. Three hours later I was unplugged from all the machinery and needles. All the blood tests had been done and a complete check of my condition was prepared. I was sitting face-to-face with Carlisle at his desk with Alice next to me. His face was grave but her attempted to put on a happy mask.

"What? Tell me. I'm pretty good with bad news, you know," I said, attempting to sound my usual witty self. But that was failing me at this precise moment.

"Bella, I know you're a tough girl and so I'm going to tell you exactly what we've found in these tests," Carlisle paused to take a deep breath before continuing. My heart thudded painfully in my chest as I waited for the news. "The results from the tests are back and they show that there are more severe problems than just the hole in your heart."

"What? That- That's not possible. It can't really get much worse," I said.

"Bella, I don't know how else to tell you but you have leukaemia. Acute Lymphocytic Leukaemia, to be exact." Alice gasped from next to me. "We don't know when exactly this began forming but it has reached a stage where it needs to be treated immediately."

"Carlisle..." Alice whispered at a complete loss for words. Tears were already trailing down her face As for me, I was just not responsive. I shut down and just let my brain process what Carlisle was telling me.

Carlisle continued, his voice thick. "It is common in children more that adults. We will have to refer you to a cancer specialist and your treatment will be determined by your overall health and medical history. I have already spoken to your parents and we have made arrangements for you to stay with us until your treatment is over."

"Thank you," was all I could say.

As Alice drove me home in her Porsche, she continued crying. We reached the house soon. Alice quickly wiped away her tears and placed a smile on her face. We got out of the car, trying to maintain some normalcy as we entered the house. Edward and Emmett were sitting on the kitchen counter passing oranges back and forth while Esme rushed to prepare lunch.

"Oh, you girls are here! Lunch will be ready in a few," Esme said as she stirred the sauce in the pan.

* * *

_Hey!_

_I haven't updated in around four months but as I have told some reviewers, I was suffering a major writers block._

_But I had a sudden stroke of inspiration. But I have one thing to ask of you - if while you read this chapter saw any bits that did not correspond to earlier chapters, please inform me. _

_I haven't even written this story in a couple of months and this means that I probably forgot details that I have added earlier. And since it's midnight, I don't think this is the appropriate time to read through thousands of words and go through everything. _

_Thank you so much to the people who reviewed for that last chapter. You are the ones that made me even try to keep writing._

_Hugs,_

_Rach_


End file.
